Vacuum cleaners and wet extraction machines are wellknown. One type with which this invention is concerned relates to cleaning machines which are carried on four wheels and are adapted to be pushed from place to place and then tipped forward at the point of use to cause the cleaning head assembly affixed to the front of the machine to abut the surface to be cleaned. The problem is that oftentimes the floor on which the machine rides is irregular which causes the cleaning head to intermittently be lifted up and away from the floor so that there is a loss of vacuum action, viz., suction applied to the floor surface to be cleaned, results in incomplete and spotty cleaning.
In an attempt to cope with this problem, various costly and complicated suspension systems for the cleaning head assembly have been proposed which are intended to keep the cleaning head in abutting relationship to the floor as surface irregularities are encountered. These suspension systems are costly to manufacture, are subject to fouling and disablement and, in any case, do not solve the problem.
The present invention presents a simple, low cost, new and novel approach to overcoming these difficulties, and it is believed that the present invention will be rapidly recognized by those skilled in the cleaning machine art.